So Close, but Still So Far
by Gabi16love
Summary: Has Hermione finally made it to her famous happy ending? or will she wake up and see her life isn't what she thought it would be... That she was so close, but still so far? Okie, i know that's super cheesy, but i don't want to spoil anything... )/ Sorry if your looking for a better summary.. you'll just have to read it and find out! Hope you enjoy the story ;)


_***A/N Okie, so this is a random little story that I've wanted to do for some time now. I haven't decided what I'll do with it. I mean I could continue it or I could just leave it as a one shot. Up to you guys really. Tell me what you want me to do. I also would like to know if you guys want me to post another story I had similar. Containing the same song used in this one. But in that story our favorite girls actually do get together. But I couldn't decide which ending to use. So I asked my friend, and she picked this one, with an ending that I wrote previously. Whelp let me know what you think. By the way it may have a few errors in it as my beta is currently on vacation. But when she returns I will have her take look and I will re upload the new one ^^* **_

_***A/N 2 The parts that are bolded and in italic are lyrics and the parts that are just in italic are conversation. Just in case. ^^)/ * **_

_***Song: So Close by Jon McLaughlin* **_

_***Also it's best if you listen to the song when the lyrics come up. It adds to the magic X3* **_

So Close, but Still So Far ~

HG/MM

Hermione sat in a chair talking happily with her best friends. She was actually quite surprised how accepting Harry and Ron were. She was so scared about them finding out and them breaking all ties with her because she was different than most girls. So naturally she was really nervous when she and Minerva had told everyone about their relationship. It had been well known that Ron had, had a mega crush on her. It was also common for everyone to expect her and him to get together after the war. Little did anyone know she didn't fancy Ron or any bloke for that matter. But Hermione did fancy someone. Who that someone was, no one would have guessed. Though for some people it was no surprise that it was Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione was so engrossed in her brain that she didn't notice her friends all grow silent. She didn't even notice them all smiling and staring behind her at someone. The only thing that got her attention was a light tapping on her shoulder and a clearing of a throat. She turned around and looked up into warm emerald green eyes. Minerva was standing right behind her gazing lovingly down at into her eyes.

Hermione's breath had caught in her throat for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. As the wedding's theme was that of a ball. Everyone was required to wear tuxes and ball gowns. Minerva was dressed in the most beautiful floor length green ball gown that Hermione had ever seen. Smiling brightly Minerva held her hand out for Hermione to grab. Smiling back up at her, Hermione placed her hand gentility into Minerva's.

Getting up from her seat, Hermione excused herself from her friends and followed Minerva to the dance floor. Everyone gathered around the outside of the dance floor to watch the newlyweds begin their life together as they take their first step as a couple and dance together.

'_The music begins'_

'_**You're in my arms'**_

'_**And all the world is calm.'**_

__Minerva pulled Hermione into her arms. She put one of her hands on Hermione's waist and the other grasped her hand gentility, but firm.

'_**The music playing on, for only two.'**_

They twirled from one side to another. They gracefully spin around the empty dance floor. While gaining collective ahwww's and ahhhhh's.

'_**So close, together'**_

They both were lost in each other's eyes. Smiling happily at each other, both of them enjoying being in one another's arms. It was physically impossible to pull each closer, but it didn't stop them from trying. Spinning and twirling across the floor. Hermione's sparkly red knee high dress began to synchronize with Minerva's green one.

'_**And when I'm with you.'**_

__Lips meet in a furious frenzy of want and passion. The silent need for the other was understood as they glided here and there, two and fro. They were completely tangled up in each other. Both blissfully unaware, that their friends and family had joined them on the dance floor, dancing with their respective partners as well.

'_**So close, to feeling alive.' **_

"_Darling?"_

"_Yes Minerva?" _

"_You look stunning tonight, my dear." _

Blushing scarlet Hermione quickly buried her face into Minerva's shoulder.

"_Thank you. And as do you." _

Minerva chuckled lightly. Hermione just listened to the musical sound that vibrated off of Minerva's chest. She closed her and happily enjoyed the moment.

'_**A life goes by, romantic dreams must die.' **_

'_**So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew.'**_

'_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you'**_

Minerva gave up on the twirling for now and began to just sway back and forth. They kept their heads in the other's shoulder. They both sway happily to the music, taking in the lovely feeling of warmth, which was in their arms.

'_**And now forever I know' **_

'_**All that I want, is to hold you'**_

'_**So close.'**_

'_**So close to reaching that famous happy ending'**_

"_I love you Hermione." Minerva whispered._

"_I love you too Minerva." Hermione whispered back._

'_**Almost believing, this one's not pretend.'**_

"_I've been through my fair share of relationships, but I'm glad they have all failed because each one of them has led me to you."_

"_Oh. Minerva! I never thought I'd get the chance to be with you. I honestly thought I would have to marry Ron and settle down with him. But I'm glad I now have you. I'm glad that I can wake up next to you every day." _

'_**And now you're, beside me and look how far we've come.'**_

"_We have come so far love."_

"_Indeed we have, you are no longer are my teacher,"_

"_And you are no longer my student."_

"_No longer a teacher's pet." _

"_No, you're no longer a teacher's pet. But I found that rather amusing to say at least." _

'_**So far, we are, so close.'**_

Picking up their earlier routine the two gracefully glided around the floor once again. On occasion Minerva would pick Hermione up and twirl her around and around. Just using that time to savor, holding her so close. Minerva pulled her in for such a sweet kiss, that it left Hermione breathless. Before she could catch her breath again, Minerva had her twirling off in the other direction.

'_**Oh how could I face, the faceless days?'**_

Minerva held Hermione at arm's length. She twirled her towards her, then away again. Only to pull Hermione close yet again, she kissed her one last time. The kiss was sweet and powerful. It left them both out of breath.

'_**If I should lose you now?'**_

'_**We're so close.'**_

'_**To reaching that famous happy ending.'**_

They twirled and glided one last time around the entire dance floor. Slowing down slightly as the song began to come to a close.

'_**Almost, believing, this one's not pretend.'**_

'_**Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are.'**_

Minerva lightly tugged Hermione and they spun towards the edge of the dance floor. Looking rather sad Minerva let Hermione's hand slip from hers and she took a step back. She steps closer towards the shadow behind her.

***The music stops playing***

Hermione tries to yell out to Minerva, opening her mouth only for nothing to come out. Minerva looks at her sadly as if she knows what Hermione is going to say.

"_I'm sorry my love. But you are not mine. You belong to another."_

Hermione tries again to call to Minerva, but fails. Tears being to stream down her cheeks now.

"_I'm so sorry Hermione, for causing you such pain. But you could never be with me, if you're with him." _

Minerva took another two steps back. Which caused her waist and under to be engulfed into the shadows.

Hermione tries fiercely to tell Minerva, that she was hers. That she wasn't with anyone else. But still no words come out of her mouth. Tears flow more rapidly than before.

"_I know darling, I know."_

Tears begin to leak out, sliding down Minerva's cheeks and falling to the floor.

"_I love you Hermione. I mean it I do. I love you."_

And with that she took one more step back and disappeared into the shadows completely. The last thing Hermione was aware of was a sharp pain to her abdomen and the music starting up again.

'_**So close.'**_

'_**So close.'**_

'_**And still so far.'**_

Then she blacked out.

Hermione shot right up in her bed. She was in her flat in muggle London. Her face was wet with tears that she had cried in her sleep. Slowly reaching up to wipe the tears away, Hermione felt a quick pain in her stomach. The baby was up it seemed and moving around. She put a hand on her growing stomach. Tears began to run down her face again.

"_I love you too Minerva." But with that sh_e must have whispered that a little more loudly than she intended. There was a grunt from next to her. Sadly she looked over to where her husband laid fast asleep. Her husband was Ronald Weasley. And she Hermione was pregnant with his child.

She looked out the window. Her attention was captured by the big blue moon in the sky. She stared blankly up at it.

"_I chose wrong. I should have told you how I felt. I'm so sorry Minerva." _

Miles and miles away from muggle London, in a castle far, away the head mistress woke with a start. Wiping away the tears that had fallen in her sleep, Minerva pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She padded her way towards her window. Looking down at the ground sadly she thought about the dream she just had. It was such a nice dream. It had everything she wanted. Or more like it had someone she wanted. Her dream had, had a certain brown eyed beauty in it. She glanced up at the moon quickly. To her surprise what she found in the sky was a literal blue moon.

Her thoughts immediately went to one person, one face, her one love. And she was gone. The one she loved, off married to another. Sighing Minerva walked back to her bed. She got back under the cover, still staring up at the moon. One name fell from her lips.

"_Hermione." _

Little did she know that at that exact moment miles away from where she was now, laid Hermione staring up at the same moon that she was now. Nor did she know that Hermione whispered her name to the air as well.

"_Minerva."_

With each other's names being said by the others secret love. A feeling of warmth and love spread over the two. This had caused them both to fall asleep instantly, at the same exact time. Both had fallen asleep facing towards the moon that the other had been staring at. Both had dreams filled with the other.

_***A/N Well what did you think? Favorite, Follow (just in case I make it a multi chapter story) and Review. Please! Thanks for read. Love you all *hearts* ^^)/ * **_


End file.
